


The Clinic

by DannyTheStreet



Series: Matt x Gerard Grindhouse AU [1]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, alkaline trio - Fandom, matt skiba - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Cute, Fluff, Gore, Horror, M/M, Science Fiction, Suspense, Thriller, Zombies, grindhouse, planet terror - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyTheStreet/pseuds/DannyTheStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the shadows emerges a figure, limping its way towards them in tattered and bloodied clothing. It doesn't seem to notice them at first, but when it does, its face changes almost immediately, its eyes filled with hunger and rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clinic

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot came about when I was bored and making some graphics, which you can see in the post. The end results were kind of grindhouse-y, so I decided to write them as characters sort of within the Planet Terror universe. The characters have no names in this story for a reason. There is a huge idea for this in my head but this is just a tiny piece of it. I honestly don't know when I'll ever get around to writing out a full chaptered version of my vision but I just wanted to share this little ficlet.

  


They roam the deserted halls quietly, cautiously, communicating with nothing but hand gestures and the occasional nod as they check room after empty room. The only light source for the place is natural, the sun beaming in dirty and broken out windows, illuminating the dust dancing in the musty stagnant air.

They round a corner, the taller of the two peering down the hall, taking a few steps before stooping down, twisting his head to the side before stretching his arm, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

They still. They listen. They wait.

For a few tense moments, nothing can be heard but the sound of the wind softly rattling debris stuck in a sill off to the side. The older man lowers his arm, ready to let the younger proceed until he hears a distant shuffle. He quickly raises the shotgun he's been cradling in his hand, aiming it with infallible precision straight down the hall as the shuffling gets closer.

Out of the shadows emerges a figure, limping its way towards them in tattered and bloodied clothing. It doesn't seem to notice them at first, but when it does, its face changes almost immediately, its eyes filled with hunger and rage.

The older man doesn't seem too worried though, when he sees that there is only one and it's pretty slow although it's trying it's best to hobble its way towards them, decaying fingers outstretched, its mouth flexing and teeth gnawing as it moans and drools.

He lowers his weapon before addressing his companion.

"Hey kid."

He looks over at the uniformed young man, nodding his head in the direction of the approaching creature.

"Batter up."

The younger grins before turning on his heel, taking a slow running start before charging at the creature, holding his baseball bat firm and at the ready. The older man watches and grins when he hears the familiar ping and sickening crack as the metal connects with the creatures jaw, hard enough to send it flying back a foot or two.

The older takes his time walking down the hall to where the younger now is, unleashing a flurry of brutal blows to the creature.

When he's close enough, he stares down at it as the younger takes a step back, leaning over a bit to catch his breath. The creature gurgles and jerks, laying there seizing until the older man pulls a pistol from his back pocket, pressing the barrel to its head. The uniformed young man plugs his ears as the older pulls the trigger.

They stand there silently for a few moments, still staring down at the creature before the younger speaks up.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

The older man shrugs, placing the smaller gun into his back pocket before hoisting the shotgun over his shoulder, taking a few steps forward to walk on before actually answering, as if its nothing and without looking back.

"I like watching you do that. S'kinda hot."

The older man smirks to himself, unseen by the younger who blushes, his tiny teeth tug at the corner of his bottom lip before he finds himself grinning and answering with a simple, "Oh." And that's all he has to say about that, before he jogs to catch up with the taller mans long strides.


End file.
